


Sparks

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: bridge2sickbay, Drabble, Electricity, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Gen, POV Female Character, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Bridge2Sickbay. <b>Prompt:</b> Uhura, Gaila - Electrical Socket</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks

Uhura loved technology as much as anyone, save for the friend that Kirk always dragged around, but she found that at times, technology just doesn't love her. Or specifically, plugs. If it was a wireless device or a console, Uhura was golden. 

But if she had to plug something in? Things would go wrong nearly 90% of the time. Wires would fray, plugs would burn out or, in this case, the sockets would catch on fire. Normally, something like a fire wouldn't phase her but as she was putting it out, she couldn't help but get irritated at the laughter behind her. Apparently Gaila had seen the whole thing.

"Oh honey, when you said plugs hate you, you really meant it!" 

Uhura turned to Gaila, giving her a patented glare.

Gaila simply smiled and grabbed her toolbox. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it." She walked toward the smoking socket but not before pecking Uhura on the cheek. "That's why you've got me around."

Uhura's glare turned into a smile. "Well, not the only reason."


End file.
